


caught in a trap

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lore and wesley... thinkin about them -taps forehead-
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/Lore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	caught in a trap

lore could not stop thinking about how free he was. he was currently staying aboard the starship enterprise, as data wanted to give him a 5th? 6th chance? his brother was too forgiving. it was laughable, lore thought, alone in his bed. he was estatic. 

his quarters were small, he was given a bed, desk, replicator and bathroom, not much more. more like a brig than somewhere to live, he thought, but he couldn’t complain, he was being trusted right? the captain was allowing data’s “evil” twin to roam freely around the enterprise, he should feel honored! 

‘yeah right. bad fucking choice, picard.’ 

lore chuckled to himself, listening to the music playing softly around the room. nobody trusted him here, it was obvious. they only did it for data. 

“if you want to stay here, there are rules you have to follow,” he scoffed, badly mimicking picard’s voice. “you are not allowed on the bridge, you are not allowed access to the computer or allowed any access codes.” ‘ no shit, picard. i’m surprised its just that. ’ he sighed to the empty room. 

the last two rules he was given though, did nothing more than inspire him. he couldnt help but chuckle as he thought of them. 

‘no imitating your brother.’  reasonable, he thought. ‘ and stay away from wesley.’ 

wesley... crusher’s boy...  god, he was infatuated with him. 

the way he acted so innocent, despite the fact he definitely was not. how he constantly had to know everything that was going on around him and got pissy when he was caught, the brat. lore loved how much he hated it. he was also so trusting towards data, lore realized in the few days of being on the ship. and his crush on the android was  so obvious.  though not to data apparently. 

‘i could use that, i could have him for myself. ’ lore let out a shaky sigh, thinking about everything he could do to the boy. of course, he would have to ‘be data’ if he wanted to so much as look at the boy. the crew had become extra protective of him after their... last incident. but lore knew he would have never actually killed the boy. just rough him up a bit. 

but now... 

he’d love lure him into his room as data, using the boys trust and crush on data to get him alone. maybe ask him to teach him how to kiss. 

‘ oh wesley, i seem to have a problem. i have never kissed someone before, and i would like you to be the one to teach me. you are the only person i trust enough, you trust me too, right?’fuck,  he’d fall into the trap so easily. 

he could just imagine bringing him to his room, slamming him into the mattress as he looked up at him with his pleading, gorgeous hazel eyes, filled with tears. he wanted wesley to fear him. he wanted him to know lore was fucking him and he couldn’t do shit about it. 

he let his head fall back against the bed-frame as his hand trailed lower towards his jeans, not shocked to find he was hard. fuck, he was so whipped for the kid. 

lore’s hips bucked up into his hand as he groaned into his pillow. fuck it, he needed to get off right now or he wouldn’t be able to think straight. wouldn’t be able to get wesley in bed with him. 

pulling down the bottoms to his uniform, he immediately began touching himself. he couldn’t help it, the thought of having wesley to himself made him lose any sense of control he had. 

how he’d love to wrap his hands around the blondes throat, watching as he struggled to get air around the androids grasp. he’d be so weak, he’s already so tiny, but compared to sentient android built to be stronger than humans? lore could toss him around like he was nothing, and the thought turned him on to no end. 

he imagined pressing him into the mattress by his neck, holding his hips tight enough to leave dark bruises as he pounds into him. watching the boy squirm and choke around him, he cant even resist it anymore because it just feels  so good . lore wants him to hate that he likes it, he wants him to remember that lore is his first and only. wants wesley to be his and his alone to mold and do whatever he pleases with. 

he’ll fuck him so good that he forgets whats wrong with it. he wants him to wonder why he resisted in the first place, why its bad if it feels so good. even if he hates lore, he wants him to depend on him, he wants him  need him. 

“fu—uck!” lore swears, gold cum coating his hand as he comes down.  ‘that was... quick.’  lore thinks as he grabs a tissue from the replicator. he cleans up the mess on his hand and throws it in the bin.  he needs that boy so bad its fucking with his head. 

lore gets out of bed and turns to the mirror in his quarters. he knows data is on the bridge right now, he knows his schedule perfectly. wesley though, he’s not quite sure where he is. oh well, he’ll take his chances. 

shuffling out of his current outfit, he slips on a replicated uniform, making him identical to data. as he turns in the mirror, they’re practically the same person. lore chuckles to himself, this will be so easy. 

he slips out of his quarters with ease and begins to imitate data the second hes out. he hopes no one will realize data is supposed to be on the bridge, and if they do, well, he likes to think he’s a pretty good liar. 

walking down the hall, he’s surprised that more people aren’t suspicious of him. nobody seems to think twice about him roaming the corridors. it’s perfect. he keeps his poker face as he walks to the lounge, scanning the area for wesley. it was near 19:00, theres no reason for him to be in his room. the boy was usually always out around the ship unless he was sleeping, so he had to be somewhere. 

after confirming he wasn’t in the lounge, lore headed towards the cafeteria. once again, he was nowhere to be found. lore was growing impatient, and he wasnt sure if anyone would be around wesley’s room to catch him if he tried to get in. 

he decided, fuck it, he was gonna go anyway. if nobody’s there, it’ll be 1000x easier to get into wesley’s pants. 

heading back into the corridors, he makes his way to the living quarters. his footsteps echo in the quiet halls, making him slightly on edge. but to his surprise, the halls were completely empty. he was unsure if an event was happening, or if everyone was just out enjoying themselves, but hell if he wasn’t lucky. 

soon enough, he finds himself in front of wesley’s door, and pauses, going over his plan in his head. he’ll go in, do everything in his might to get wesley head over heals for him, then get him in bed.  ‘easy’  lore smirked to himself. 

putting himself together, he knocks on wesley’s door.  no answer.

‘hmmm’  lore thinks, and presses his ear to his door. 

“hha ー ah, data 〜 ” lore swears his knees nearly give out under him. this couldn’t be easier,  shit-  he has him right where he wants him. if he could sweat, he would be, he felt hot all over. he needed wesley so bad. 

putting on his best ‘data’ voice, he begins to knock again, but the sound of feet against the metal floor snap him out of his thoughts. 

“shit—“  he growls under his breath. he’s gonna have to barge in or else he’s definitely getting caught. its not like wesley will do much to his ‘crush’ walking in on him though. 

right before the person turns the corner, lore pushes through the door, too caught up by the sight in front of him to hear it close. wesley, sprawled out on his bed,  squirming as he jerks his cock. his free hand is in his mouth, he’s biting down but its not silencing the slutty moans coming out of his mouth. apparently he’s to lost in thought to realize that lore- or data- is standing right in front of him, watching him get off. 

lore would absolutely love to just ravage him right now, jump on the bed and absolutely rail him, but his communicator is still on his shirt, and the second he becomes aware of him he can hit the button and he’ll be caught. he needs to play this safe. 

“oh! i apologize wesley, am i interrupting? i heard noises coming from your room and wanted to make sure you were okay.” lore said as data, not daring to look away from the sight in front of him.  ‘data wouldn’t, the idiot, knows nothing about personal space or boundaries’  lore thought.  ‘at least i know what i’m doing is wrong, i just don’t care.’

wesley yelped, immediately halting his actions, grabbing the hem of his top to cover himself up. 

“d-data! what are y- aren’t you supposed to be-?” 

“your mother said she had not seen you around recently, she wanted me to check up on you. i took it as a chance to ask you about something i had on my mind recently but i was not sure how to ask you. but i see you are busy, would you like me to go?”

wesley stills at that, his eyes are full of hope and curiosity, and lore’s mouth waters at the thought of absolutely ruining it. 

“wait,” lore pretends he didn’t hear the needy whine wesley desperately tried to hide as he pulls his uniform pants back on. “what did you want to ask me, data?”

lore walks towards the bed, eyeing the spot beside wesley. “may i?” lore asks.

“please.” wesley responds, way to excitedly as he scoots over to make more room for lore. and when lore sits down he is  so overwhelmed. 

he’s so close he can feel the heat radiating off his small body, so close he can smell him, and he so desperately wants to bury his head head in his neck and just  breath him in.  he has to control himself though, just for now. 

he realizes wesley is waiting for him to say something, he needs to snap back to reality quick. 

“well, i was wondering, wesley, have you ever kissed someone before?” lore asks. ‘way to be blunt, dumbass. well, i guess i have to be, data has to be.’  lore thinks to himself as he waits for a response. 

wesley  blushes , and lore eats it up. he stutters, turning away from data as he answers. “o-of course i have, why would you wanna know that?!” 

‘i need him i need him i need him’  is the only thing lore can think. he has him in his grasp, he’s so close. 

“i have not. i trust you the most on this ship, and i would like you to teach me how. you do trust me wesley, do you not?”

i tilt my head in signature data fashion, watching wesley stare in disbelief. he’s so easy he’s so easy he’s so easy! has he forgotten i’m on this ship too?! or is he so whipped for data that he just doesn’t care?? whichever it is, he seems more than happy to help. 

“yes!” he clears his throat, “i mean, yeah, i trust you, i can teach you. to kiss. i can kiss you, yeah!” 

‘stumbling over his words, how cute.’ lore thinks before switching back into data mode. “i’m glad.” 

lore turns to wesley and places his hands on knee s. ‘he’s still hard, fuck— i need him so bad’

“ so,” lore starts, “how do i do this.” he trails his hand farther up wesley’s thigh, hearing his breath hitch. he places his hand over lore’s, making him look up to wesley’s eyes. 

god, its a sight.  his face is flushed, he’s sweating, but it’s clear from his look that he genuinely thinks this is all innocent. he’s not suspicious of lore in the slightest, and he  loves it. 

wesley reaches a hand up to lores face, cupping his cheek in his hand. lore leans into the touch, he’s desperate. and as wesley leans in, he swears he short circuits, almost forgetting what he’s here to do, melting into wesley as he presses his mouth to his. he needs him  so bad. 

moving his free hand up, lore trails it slowly up his thigh towards the other one, then higher. wesley’s lost in the kiss as lore slowly wraps his fingers against his communicator. as wesley begins to pull away, lore grabs it as hard as he can and rips it off the boys shirt, slamming it onto the ground, shattering it where it lands. 

the panic in wesleys eyes in undeniable, he knows, it’s obvious,  it’s intoxicating.  lore doesnt move from his spot on the bed, instead, he tightens his grip on wesleys thigh and covers his mouth with the other. wesley immediately tries scratching, biting, kicking,  anything  to make  lore let go of him. 

nothing would work, of course, he’s just a kid, and lore is one of the strongest people on this ship. there was no use for him to even try to fight back. though it’s cute that he tried anyway. 

“computer, lock doors and soundproof room. override command only for commander data.” 

“doors locked and room soundproofed”

tears began to well up in wesley’s eyes as he struggles in lore’s grasp, trying his best to shake his head ‘no’ at the android. if anything it just fueled him more. he wanted to see wesley  sob for him. 

pulling his hand away from wesley’s mouth, he instantly begins to scream. “HELP!! HELP PLEASE!!” he chokes, tears streaming down his face as he looks at lore, not fazed by his yells in the slightest, still in the same spot where they  kissed. where lore walked in on him.  wesley felt sick. lore was in love. 

grinning, lore grabs wesley’s chin, guiding him to look into his eyes. wesley’s voice trembled as he begged, “lore, lore please, please don’t hurt me please, just let me go, i’ll let you do anythhing on the ship, i-i wont stop you just please let me ggo.” he cried, pulling at lores uniform top. 

looking down, lore finds wesleys hands that he thought were tugging at his shirt, desperately pressing his  fake communicator. and wesley seems to notice. 

“sshit loree im sorry im sosorry pleasee” 

lore laughs, its deep and genuine and  terrifying.  and just as fast as he started laughing, he stops, grabbing wesley’s blond hair and yanking it back, causing him to cry out. its music to lore’s ears though, as he pressing his face into wesley’s neck, inhaling deeply before peppering light kissed and bites all over. 

wesley freezes, and lore pulls back, he doesnt want to break him just yet, he wants him to remember  all of this. tears are streaming from his eyes as he looks up at lore.  lore loves it, he doesnt ever want this to end. 

“l-lore ppleasee, dont do thiss lore please-“ he sobs, closing his eyes.  ‘smart kid,’  lore thinks.  ‘i thought it would take him longer to figure out.’

sighing lovingly, lore continues to leave kisses and marks all over wesley’s neck. “c’mon wes, don’t you want this? you sure seem to want data like this,” lore growls into his ear before moving a hand down to wesley’s bottoms, causing him to start kicking again. “isnt it the same?” 

“no its not the same! i donn’t want data, nnot like thiss” he cried, watching his kicks have no affect on the android. 

“liar.” lore growled, letting go of wesley’s hair to spread his legs apart and move in between them. “you’re still hard, wes, i’m starting to think you either like this a lot more than you’re putting on, or you’re just a slut who gets off to anyone coming in and using you, putting you in your place.” lore purrs, leaning in to capture wesley’s neck again, but is interrupted by a punch landing right on his jaw.

pulling back, he watches wesley quickly scramble to the other side of the bed, curling in on himself. lore loves it, but he couldnt let wes know that, he needed his boy to behave for him. 

crawling back over to wesley, he grabs him by the hair once again, yanking him up to face him before slapping him  hard in the face. he freezes once again, and lore takes this chance to pull him by his legs, positioning him so that his ass is right up against lores dick, letting him easily grind against him. 

“c’mon wes, just cooperate, i promise i’ll let you go once this is over, you’ve just gotta behave for me, okay bud?” he lies sweetly, running his hand over the red mark blooming on wesley’s face. 

wesley flinches away from his touch, but becomes a lot more compliant at the ‘promise’ of being let go afterwards. lore reaches down once again, pulling down wesley’s pants with little struggle this time, watching his cock spring free, surprisingly still hard for someone who seems hyperventilating. 

“good boy, wes, i promise i’ll make you feel so good.” grabbing his jaw with force this time, he presses soft kisses all over wesley’s face before pressing their lips together. wes doesnt kiss back, of course, why would he? its heaven to lore anyway, just having his body to do whatever he wants with, he couldnt ask for anything more. 

pulling away, lore finds wesley with his eyes pressed closed, tears still rolling steadily down his cheeks, his hands curled into fists at his sides. ‘ he’s gorgeous’  lore thinks, and begins to pull his own pants off. wesley lies silently as he does, waiting for it to be over so he can get as far away from lore as possible. too bad thats not whats gonna happen. 

lore, now naked from the waist down, grabs wesley’s hips, grinding against him as he groans loudly. this sparks something in the younger boy, his eyes immediately go wide and he starts pushing away from lore. 

“wwait,, you- you’re not-“ he chokes, looking down at lores length sliding in between his thighs.  ‘he’s terrified again, i love that look’ 

lore lets out a sort of moan mixed with a chuckle, “well what did you think i was going to do, darling” 

not giving him time to answer, lore reaches down and shoves two fingers into wesley’s mouth, sighing contently as he gags around them. “now wes, don’t even think about biting,” he says, thrusting against his thighs once again. “remember, you choose if this feels good for you or not.” 

the broken look on wesley’s face has lore grinning in sadistic pleasure, the feeling of wesley hesitantly sucking and licking all over his fingers makes his dick twitch against his thighs. 

“god, wes, you have no idea how beautiful you look for me right now, legs spread open for me, you’re hard and leaking, sucking on my fingers how you would a cock, fu—ck.” lore groans as wesley chokes out a sob around his fingers, trying to curl in on himself as much as he could. 

feeling his fingers are wet enough, lore grabs wesley’s hips and moves his fingers down, pressing them against his hole. this causes wesley to start sobbing once again, shaking his head, pushing weakly against lore’s chest. 

“please lore, ddont do thhis plea—se-“ he chokes, despite knowing it won’t do anything to change his mind. 

“you know begging won’t get you anywhere, wes, so why continue?” the only response he got back was another sob as he pressed both fingers in, not giving him time to adjust before setting a quick pace, loving how the boy began crying louder, grabbing and hitting at his shoulders in pain. 

“lore pleaasee!! it hu-hurts ple—ase” wesley cried, closing his eyes, trying to block everything out as much as possible. that seemed to be pretty impossible though, because right after shocks of pleasure ran through wesley’s body, causing him to let out a loud moan, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. 

“feels good, right wes?” lore asked, not expecting a reply as he jabs his fingers against the boy’s prostate again and again, watching as his body starts to go limp in a pleasurable haze. as he pulls out, he hears wesley whine. 

“whats wrong wes? i thought you didn’t want this?” as he lines his cock up against wesley, he feels him begin to panic again. 

“i don’t!! i don’t want this!! i cant control it pplease” wesley cries as he feels lore thrust in completely before stilling, it hurts so bad but wesley can’t find the power to fight against him. 

“why would you not want it if it feels good wes? if your body wants it, you should too don’t you think?” lore hums in his ear, beginning to thrust deep and hard into him. wesley cries out, sobbing into his chest. “it doesn’t feel good! it hurts it hurts lore please,,” 

lore chuckles as he grabs wesley by the hips, changing his angle to hit his prostate with every thrust, making him throw his head back in pleasure, moaning with every thrust. 

“it hurts?” lore grinned at the boy below him, “looks like it feels pretty good to me” wesley couldn’t respond, all he could do is shake as he gets roughly pounded into. his moans and whimpers were music to lore’s ears. he had wesley all to himself,  his wesley. 

“shit-“ lore groaned, letting himself fall over, pressing his head into his neck as he thrusts into him, feeling so much closer to climax than he first thought. and according to how loud wesley was getting, and how he was  actively pressing back against lore, as if he needed him.  he was close too.

reaching between them, lore wraps his hand around wesley’s neglected cock, moving in time with his thrusts. wesley whines, bucking his hips up into lores hand, as he gets closer and closer.

“cum for me, wesley. be my good boy and cum for me.” lore whispers into his ear before leaning down to wesley’s neck and biting  hard,  making him arch his back and cry out, spilling all over lore’s hand. lore shook at the thought,  ‘i did this, i made him cum, i made him fall apart, i did this’ 

“wes, fuck-“ lore moaned, continuing to bite his neck as he cums inside the boy, riding out the high of his orgasm. 

after a moment, lore lifts himself up to find the boy under him shaking and crying softly. “t-there, let me leave now.” he tried to demand despite his voice revealing the begging tone. 

“oh, wesley, you didn’t actually believe that did you?” lore asked, grinning as he watched wesley’s eyes widen with fear. “you’re mine now, darling.” 

chuckling, lore grabbed onto wesley’s wrist, pressing him against him before flicking his thumbnail up, and activating his built in transporter. he’d have wesley as his little toy forever. 


End file.
